


Let Me Love You

by Undertakerla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Addiction Free Eren, Adopted Levi, Adult Eren, Best Friend Jean, Child Levi, Doctor Marco, Eventual Smut, Fitness Trainer Jean, Ghost Writer Eren, Homeless Levi, M/M, Mother Hen Erwin, Multi, Over protective Friends, Police Commissioner Erwin, Police Officer Erwin Smith, Romance Novelist Eren, Sexual Tension, Tags to be added, Therapist Zoe, adorable moments, love and fluff, slow build romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertakerla/pseuds/Undertakerla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As your friend and for my lover sakes, your ass is getting out of this house. You've been coped up in this house for two solid month. You're practically molding into that damn chair of yours.”</p><p>Eren sighed leaning back in his chair to thump his shoulder with his left fist, it was pointless to work without his reading glasses since the words would just blur together in just a matter of hours.</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>He declined while Jean set his glasses to the side to grab both his wrist and pulled him forward towards the man big body with a simple tug that had the ghost writer stumbling into his chest with an umph.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you see that, Eren? Ass print. You sat in that chair for so long it's forming your deflated ass cheek permanently like those memory foams I see on television.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Undertakerla: "Ah, yes. I'm finally posting something today. Here's where I'm at for an update. I'm currently working on Forever us Three, Cruising for love and Ghost Whisper. Which one I'm going to post I'm not sure yet, since I'm not done writing it, but I am not slacking off in writing it. I'm just preoccupied in drawing at the moment. I hope you like this, I'm going to take my time on this one because I want to see Levi grow up and become an adult. Sue me. I know for a fact, I'm writing a vampire Au, and a merman Au, because I simply can not resist doing both. Comments and Kudo's are always a love."

_**Let Me Love You** _

 

_ **Chapter One** _

_ **Come Home With Me** _

 

 

 

“Eren, dude seriously you need to get out of this house.”

 

 

Eren paused mid stream typing across the white keyboard to peek over his shoulder toward his best friend who wore an sour expression on his face. The light from his laptop screen reflected from Eren thin rim glasses.

 

“...Can't...my deadline is next week.”

 

 

Jean stepped forward snatching Eren glasses off his face just as his other hand grabbed the arm of his chair and turned him slightly to face him a little.

 

 

“As your friend and for my lover sake, your ass is getting out of this house. You've been coped up in this house for two solid month, Eren. You're practically molding into that damn chair of yours.”

 

 

Eren sighed leaning back in his chair to thump his shoulder with his left fist, it was pointless to work without his reading glasses since the words would just blur together in just a matter of hours.

 

 

“I am not.”

 

 

He denied while Jean set his glasses to the side to grab both of his wrist to pull him up and out of his chair towards Jean big ol' body with a simple tug on his part that had this ghost writer stumbling into his chest with an umph.

 

 

“Do you see that, Eren? Ass print. You sat in that chair for so long it's forming your deflated ass cheek permanently like those memory foams I see on television.”

 

 

Eren glanced at Jean pointed finger behind him to see that there is indeed an ass print on his black leather chair it had taken shape of his rounded ass cheeks alright, but when he looked at his rear end he couldn't tell if that ass print was really his or not because he couldn't see it... Eren was seriously thinking that it may have really deflated in the two months of him sitting there or in his defense he probably couldn't see his own ass due to the over size cashmere sweater he was wearing.

 

 

“My ass is not deflated.”

 

 

He grumbled as he stood on his own two feet to stretch his arms high over his head hearing a crack sound on his shoulder and lower back.

 

 

“Could have fooled me. It's flat as a iron board.”

 

 

Eren gave him a look that deals with him rolling his eyes with a snort.

 

“You can't even see it, it's covered.”

 

 

Jean snorted right back at him,

 

“Even if it's covered, Eren. There's nothing there, man. No ass, no abs no competition..”

 

Eren folded his arm high across his chest, no this asshat did not just tell him that...

 

“Then stop looking for it. Don't make me tell Marco that you're checking out another man ass. Let see if you can deal with Black Marco if I twist some truth here and there.”

 

 

Eren threaten in low tone as he pointed a finger to Jean who looked pale.

 

Believe it or not.... Marco is a possessive man despite his sainthood like personality. When Marco gets jealous he makes sure that Jean couldn't walk straight for days on end. Not, like Jean would mind that since he likes it every now and then, but Marco flipped switch can be pretty damn intimidated to a guy like him if it's being abused for the wrong reason.... Let's forget about the fact that some time it does aroused him to a frightening degree when they have a fight.

 

 

“Don't bring my man into this, Eren. He's the one that asked me to get you out of this house in the first place, you bastard. It's not healthy being cooped up in this damn house like I said so many times before.”

 

 

Eren rolled his eyes again when Jean drape his heavy arm over his shoulder,

 

 

“This is my line of work, in order to pay my bills and eat I'm going to need to do my job without you interfering, Jean.”

 

 

Eren cracked a wide yawned that revealed his tired eyes that could use some sleep now that it was glistening with tears since he was finally taking a break from the lit screen of his laptop... This was one way of getting some moisture back into his dry eyes after staring at a screen for more then ten hours straight without breaks.

 

Oddly enough his back was feeling a bit sore from slouching so much that maybe he did needed to go out for a change of pace to fix his posture if anything else. Maybe it'll help get his Mojo writing spirit flowing again then his impending feeling of doom when it started to feel like more of a chore to write then the joy and writing something he likes for the many fans he accumulated over the years. All of the books Eren had written were under a single pen name that was under various of romance genre.

 

 

“Yeah, well your job isn't always your main life, Armin is worried you're growing mushroom out of your ass with all that bacteria building up between your ass cheek and Marco threaten me with the no sex deal if I can't get you out of the house.”

 

_'Ah...so that's why...'_

 

 

Eren thought, it would at less explain why Jean is so persistent.... Marco became his doctor and friend, after Marco started to date the college boy Jean and despite the age difference Marco was accepted and knitted into their close group of friends.

 

 

“....Fine, let's go. Otherwise I'll never hear you stop bitching.”

 

 

Jean gave him a crooked smirk as he step to the side to give Eren some space to walk around him to get what he needed.

 

“We're walking by the way, there's a CD I want from Barnes and Nobles so let's go there. I hear there's a new restaurant opening up on the plaza.”

 

 

Jean called after as he moved about Eren home, at less nothing ever changed with that guy. Eren still liked plants and erotic scenery from some forest or marked amazon territory. At less Eren place was tidy despite the book collection he has in each and every single room of this dang house. Even the bathroom and kitchen weren't safe from the endless of pages that filled this house. Eren home alone should be consider unmarked territory of the land of book nerds....

 

 

“Oh. I guess, I could get something from Barnes and Nobles too... It's been a while since I had their strawberries and creme shake and that mini lemon bundt cake.”

 

 

Eren mused out loud as he slipped his wallet in his back pocket and grabbing his keys which he clasp on his jeans belt loop.

 

“Move your flat rear, Eren we gotta catch the max bus.”

 

 

Jean called out as Eren went into another room looking for his cellphone and sunglasses...he couldn't recall where he had ditched those items just yet, since it wasn't in the bedroom.

 

“I thought we were walking.”

 

 

He responded back as he found one of the two items he had been searching for.

 

 

“Half walk half ride, it's s'all same when it leads to the same common goal of getting the hermit out of his bat cave.”

 

 

Eren snorted rudely finally finding his shades under a pile of floor pillows how it got underneath there he doesn't have the slightest clue how it ended up there when he thought he had put it by the funny looking titan mug he had set on the fireplace.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah... Come on horsie before you die from heart stroke.”

 

 

Eren cracked as he took a jacket with him on their way out the door, the walk to the bus wasn't long since they took one bus that would take them to the max bus that was already waiting for them to drive their lazy bum to the plaza. Once it dropped them off on 43th street they had to walk a couple of blocks to 47th street.

 

“At less the weather is good...”

 

 

Jean called out as they were nearing the water fountain to take a left on 45th street and kept going down until they reached 47th street. They only had to cross the street to get on the right side of where Barnes and Nobles was.

 

“Mm.”

 

 

Eren tilted his head looking through the shades of his glasses to see less of the sunshine to blind his eye socket. Reaching the brick building of their designation they by pass the Nook display that tried to get them interested into buying. Eren already own one and Jean wasn't much of a reader he was more of an apple fan then anything. Heading down a floor lower they browsed the media selection, Jean was in the CD area while Eren looked at a few selective DVD's.

 

 

“How's your cousins I haven't heard from them in a while.”

 

 

Eren asked as Jean got what he wanted,

 

 

“Their fine, Krissy miss you and JP made you something he said to stop by the store to get it sometime.”

 

 

Eren nodded to say he heard him, it's been a while since he been to devil kiss jewelry, it was still a weird name to call their store, but Krissy insisted on it and her brother went along with her demand since she was crafting the majority of their selection while the brother worked on the more financial profit to sale and gain every now and then he'll make customize one of a kind accessories along with his baby sister.

 

 

“Let's go upstairs, there's a few books I want to buy if their out.”

 

“Don't you have plenty? Any more books and you'll need a warehouse as your new home.”

 

“I made sure my house is not as hazardous as before so it's fine.”

 

“.....Oh it's still a hazard....it hazardous because it's a death trap to anyone who enters it.”

 

“How so?”

 

“It cuts. Don't you know that paper cut is the leading factor to death in society.”

 

 

Eren gave him a look that said, 'Are you stupid?', but he was standing firm that paper pushing is a leading factor of death in society too. With Jean cracking jokes to get Eren to laugh it was like the old days all over again.

 

They had a normal play date, they gone shopping, they ate, and even though Eren said he needed to go home and get back to work. Jean manage to pull him by the hood to go check out the discovery channel.

 

 

“Jean, aren't we done? We didn't even bring a car for all those bags you're carrying..”

 

“Silence, Monkey.... Hah! This is the last one. Eren this is the one. Oh oh look see?  This is the one I saw on TV.”

 

 

He pointed out an air model plane that had Eren raised an eyebrow to that, beside airplanes Jean was quite passionate with any type of transportation especially if their the older model. The older it was the better to ensnare Jean attention by the balls, but lately he's been getting into the newer model because of the high technology that goes with it. Eren looked at the airplane to see a lean peeking back at him...Eren instantly knew that the airplane came with a small mini camera at the chest piece and when picked up to look under their was a secondary camera attach to it for a frontal and bottom look to the world. Glancing at Jean face Eren could see the infamous look of 'I want it...I want it bad' look, that Eren figured he would buy it for him 'IF' it meant he can finally go home already.

 

 

“I'll only buy it for you, if we can go back to my house...”

 

 

Jean looked at him with that boyish charm that had Eren rolled his eyes while taking out his wallet at the same time to give him a black card,

 

 

“Here. It's the same pin.”

 

 

Jean took the card and the box kit he'd been drooling over when his eyes had set sight on it.

 

Eren on the other hand was starting to think that was the true motive of them going out at all today...

 

Well....beside the sex thing....but, still...it was the second highest rate of motivation to get Jean to be all over him. That was a shallow way of thinking, but Eren knew the big loving bastard truly did have his best interest in mind.

 

Once they were checked out Eren took his card back walking out with a happy Jean who kept looking inside the bag. Eren shook his head far too distracted to notice the calamity ahead of him when he was putting his card back into his wallet. The child came out of no where, the bags he had carried slipped from his arm as well as his wallet that had been in his hands. The shades he wore was knocked further down his nose and his bright big eyes looked at the child who looked up to him through black shaggy unkept hair.

 

“Ah.”

 

 

It was only a moment, but the child got back on his feet taking off running leaving a stunned Eren to stare after him. Eren could barely register what had just happen to him when Jean loud voice got him to snap out of it.

 

 

“Eren? Hey! Eren are you okay?”

 

 

Eren turned his head up to his concern friend gaze,

 

 

“Y-yeah. I'm fine... That startled me.”

 

 

He replied picking up his one bag of books when he searched for his wallet to realize...it was gone...but, his black credit card was on the ground in which he picked it up and gave a soft sigh. With only a card he just tucked it into the back of his jeans.

 

 

“Hey, Jean can you pay my way back... My wallet gone.”

 

 

Jean gave him the most weirdest of look that Eren had ever seen on a horse man face before.

 

 

“That brat stole your wallet!”

 

 

Eren gave him a look of 'way to point out the obvious, Jean.'

 

 

“It's fine. It wasn't my main wallet anyway. I only carried a few bills in there and quite frankly. I think that kid needs it.”

 

“Eren!”

 

“What?”

 

“You can't just let him get away with it! Make a report.”

 

 

Eren gave the look that it was too troublesome.

 

 

“I'm not hurting for money, Jean. I told you it was a spear. It didn't have anything important in there.”

 

 

There had only been a state ID, his bus pass and a few couple of hundred dollar bills and the black credit card he still have (thank god) that was safely tucked inside his back pocket. Beside that he had a picture of everyone in a small picture cut out from their last vacation together at the beach in Miami, Florida.

 

“Eren!”

 

 

Eren started moving that had a stumbling horse to follow after his heel,

 

 

“It's not a big deal, Jean just drop it. You're making a scene.”

 

 

Jean scowled at him the whole way back to Eren home while Eren on the other hand thought about what he seen in that child eyes... He has never seen such intensity in a child eyes before or how sharp those silver eyes had been that left a lasting impression on Eren. Even with Jean bitching in his ear, Eren pegged him a look to say drop it for the last time or he would regret it.

 

Once Jean left, Eren was grateful for his solitude now that the most loudest person in the entire state empire had left. Eren could finally think for a change as he grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen fridge.

 

Checking the seal for it to be in tact he un-screwed it drinking the whole content. Eren had a strange way of doing things as he closed the refrigerator door.

 

If anyone has ever visited Eren place, they would know that he doesn't have a single drop of drinkable alcohol in his establishment. He didn't even have any oral medicine in his medicine cabinet if he had to rely on anything it would be tea to cure whatever problem he had at that moment.

 

Eren likes the sweet aroma he gets when he is drinking tea that would help him with the occasional fatigue he would feel from lack of sleep or possibly a headache from staring at a screen for days on end that he couldn't over come with sleep alone.

 

And if he caught a cold which is rare he would rely on the same method with good eating from well balance and nutrient from food.

 

Eren had his reason why he stayed away from drugs and alcohol and his friends understood and have been very supportive of his rules of no drugs in his house due to his past.

 

The only time Eren would ever make an exception is if it was to save a life like an inhaler or an EpiPen or anything of the sort that was a life threatening condition that needed to be on them, but the last time Eren checked he didn't have anyone he knows of that has a medical problem he was aware of.

 

With his water bottle now empty he tossed it in the blue recycle been and proceeded to walk back into his work room.

 

Firing up his work laptop he had the power back up, he was pleased that his saved work came back up into his line of sight seconds later after he tapped in his password to gain access to his desktop again.

 

With a soft click on the mouse pad he re-read his last three sentence before he got an idea where he had wanted to go with this. It was interesting to see just how far he can mix his reality self into a world of make belief of creating a world on to a mere sheet of paper.

 

Even as the sunset below the horizon Eren eyes stayed fixated on the screen the light of the screen reflected lightly off his reading glasses he had slipped on when the words got blurry. He was making up for the time he could have had a chapter finished when his best friend dragged him out for air that ended with his wallet being stolen.

 

By the time Eren notice how late it was... it was four something in the morning that he decided to put a close to the chapter he was just coming to a closed in.

 

Giving a stifle moan he leaned back in his chair giving it a soft push back in that same moment of when he closed his eyes to take a breather.

 

Getting to his feet he shut his laptop down just so he could straighten back up to stretch and flex what muscles he had left in his numb legs to get it to come back to life after being stilled for hours on end.

 

Once it wasn't so numb did he carefully walked his way to his bedroom, he was only grabbing a few things before he headed into the main bathroom to take a long bath to help ease his mind. The bath was always a pleasure to enjoy because he could close his eyes and let his body go lax for the slightly hot water to run it's course.

 

 

“....Two more days left...”

 

 

Eren murmur....two more days and he would have to go see his therapist....he wasn't looking forward to it....but he knows he can't just not go... The blonde who rescued him would hunt him down for sure if he didn't go.

 

“Mnnn....”

 

Eren gaze looked at the silver muzzle that reflected the image of himself, lifting one of his hand he touched the inner session of his arm where his vein sites were.

 

On both arm there was scarred tissue of many needles that puncture different spaces there was scars he even inflected upon himself when he had gone into a deep depression in his life, he came a long way when he thought back on it.

 

He had been clean for a long long time now...He knew exactly how many day's he has been cleaned up to this point....from the day he had been taken at the age of eleven to the day he had been found at the age of sixteen...

 

It took him three weeks to detox and Eren can remember all the pain he felt from the withdrawals. It has been 2,926 since his body had been drug free and after all these years he was never going back.

 

He hadn't enter it willingly before and he doubt he'll ever want to go back to that life willingly if he had the choice which was why he had taken the extra measure of extreme precautions to protect himself because he never knows if one taste of anything drug related would take control of him again that would lead him back to the road of misery and destruction he had been forced to walk on at an early age.

 

He was safe now... he was safe inside his own home he earned all by himself.... Working a normal job in which he didn't have to leave the house if he didn't want too.

 

Eren brought up his knees up to hug himself as he stared at himself... He came a long way indeed, but the feeling of being proud of what he became after his life ordeal felt hollow and empty to him.

 

Uncorking the tub filled bathe the dry off was a quick process as he throw on another long sleeve shirt and fitted sweats, he couldn't remember the last time he wore short sleeves... that didn't have a long sleeve attach to it to hide the marks of his previous addict...maybe when the summer hits...he'll wear one finally...maybe he'll even get a tattoo to hide the dark puncture site if he could.

 

Once he retired to his bedroom he closed his door locking it and turned on the alarm that was beside his door before he crawled straight into bed and slept in late the following day.

 

 

***

 

Eren glanced at Erwin who had his arm laid on top of his head, his beautiful deep set of blue eyes peered down at him when they reached the cherry wooded door. Eren gave a soft sigh as Hanji finally took him away from the overly protective male who watched him go in.

 

Erwin even went through the trouble to checked the office door was securely closed and locked.

 

Erwin sat in the waiting room picking up a book to kill for half an hour.

 

“Welcome back, Eren. How are you?”

 

Eren sat in a comfy chair that had two decorative pillow on either side of him that were plush and soft like.

 

“....Fine, I guess.”

 

Eren looked up to her who sat in front of him that was slightly tilted to the side, her brown hair up in a messy bun wearing those strange glasses that looked like goggles glasses then anything. She wore the traditional white button down collar shirt with the buttons gold, she wore a knee length brown skirt and dark heel shoes with minor bracelet on her wrist and a long bead string like pearls. On each one of her ears were a pair of pearl studs.

 

“Last week I gave you an exercises did you complete it?”

 

Eren looked down to his lap,

 

“I did, I wrote it all down in that journal.”

 

He responded back, since Eren couldn't talk about it without cracking she had advice multiple exercise for him to cope until this point...He had manage to get away without telling her the details of what he could remember, but today that would end since she insisted that he truly needed to 'talk' it out.

 

“Eren, I know it's difficult for you....but, let's start on that day....when you were snatched away...Just that day only and we'll end the session until next time.”

 

Eren looked down at his lap...it was really happening...after they stop talking about the the impulsion of drugs for him to get passed the addiction and depression stage he was now going back to square one to accept his past and cope with it so he could have this so called 'healing' process.... He had avoided it for years and now it was here to bite at him.

 

“Ere-”

 

Eren raised his hand to cut her off...he knows he's wasting minutes in being silent, but he couldn't be pushed in this manner like she did on the other cases.

 

“He came to me.... He... He came to me...asking to play a game that...me, Armin... Mikasa and Jean were playing in the park. It was summer and it was hot and the trees provided a lot of cooling shades.”

 

He started off going back into memory lane.

 

“At the time I thought nothing of it...I was too focused at being 'It' at the time...I counted loudly for them to hear.... I could hear them screaming trying to find a good spot to hide in the woods. By the time... I had said... Ready or not... Here I come... He came to me asking to join in too. I didn't get the chance to step into the field when he came... I never noticed him came in before we all went into our secret playing field..”

 

Eren laughed a little looking up to the ceiling now.

 

“ I was naive...at the time because he looked.... harmless... He was so skinny so scrawny with his limping and large glasses that I was sure that my bratty self could take him on in a fight...”

 

Eren swallowed a little as the memory resurface from his fragmented mind that man had proved him wrong in so many ways with that act.

 

It had be hot in the late July where the field turned gold from being so dry without rain for those heated days. Even the small river creak had been dried out so they couldn't have played in it even if they wanted too.

 

“I told him...no, he looked dejected hurt...he spoke funny too as if he had some communication problem.. He asked if it was because of the way he looked... He wanted to be friends... I felt sorry for him, I didn't want to be mean...But, I still said no and I turned away from him to leave...”

 

Eren finally looked at Hanji,

 

“I didn't know how strong he was... He followed me and I told him to go back to leave and when he didn't keeping that same look, I thought if I ran away he would give up and just go... I didn't know he was faking it all since he caught me...”

 

Eren looked down again licking his dry lips.

 

“He easily carried me away and made sure my mouth.... my mouth was covered...it was...a rag that covered my nose and mouth it smelt funny... Everything went dark after that...”

 

He finished, never in his life would he have thought that he would be kidnapped and be taken away from his family.

 

“How did you feel, Eren?”

 

Hanji refrained from touching him when Eren was talking,

 

“How did I feel?”

 

Eren slowly lifted his eyes toward her and she merely nodded repeating the same question he had mimic afterward...

 

“....Angry...scared....yet, relieved..”

 

 

He replied, Eren stayed quiet after a while feeling like a block of ice was shimmering in his belly...

 

“Why?”

 

She asked,

 

“Why were you relieved, Eren?”

 

 

Eren stood up getting to his feet without really looking at her, his body told him to move and he did with no question asked on his part.

 

 

“Because...those three didn't get caught along with me.”

 

 

Hanji nodded not wanting to push with more series of question to that when Eren has the look of someone who was going to kick her door down and become some escape convict.

 

 

“....What happen next? When you regain consciousness, Eren.”

 

 

Eren twisted the thumb ring he wore today the gold ring gave him some comfort of sort, probably because it was something he could physically touch.

 

 

“....In a room...I was in a room...it was small...and it smelled bad. There was only a lamp...no windows...some scatter blankets on a filthy twin mattress... That was all I could see...All that I wanted to see so I closed my eyes to it. A part of me thought it wasn't real until those two came in.”

 

 

It had felt like he had been trapped in that room for days when in fact it had just been a couple of hours, but his young mind didn't know that back then. All he was aware of at that time was that his body couldn't move and that unresponsive reaction to his own body had scared him the most back then.

 

 

Hanji took note of Eren's behavior, the session was being recorded for her use only, but the way Eren eyes changed color she assumed it was a disorder to help him cope with the situation, but she couldn't truly prove her theory if it was a split personality or not since he never responded to her back then and even now he seemed to be the one in control of the situation. When Hanji asked his parents about his eyes, they didn't have much clue about their son ability to change his eyes. They knew he had gold specks in their child eyes, but never the intensity to change it completely.

 

As the session went on, Hanji had an insight of his first day in captivity, even though he was in denial...it appeared he was well aware of the situation regardless to adapt to it....or to block it entirely...which one was it will have to happen at their next session as she stopped the recording and thanked him for coming in.

 

 

“Alright, I'll see you in a few days Eren. You did really well.”

 

 

Eren gave a conflicted smile before he left her office into the awaiting arms of Erwin who hugged him instantly when Eren open the door. Honestly...this man worried about him far too much then the average mother bear, but it made Eren smiled never the less as he pat the older man back who ruffled his long hair out of some of his braid.. At less this day....didn't get too bad for him.

 

 

***

 

For the past couple of months it was like that, his books were getting more attention then ever that he saw it on the news once or twice before. He even won some prize he never showed up for since he didn't like being in the media he was a ghost writer for a reason after all. Eren liked his privacy and he prefer the secluded life style from the flashy fame one.

 

News reporters were always eager to get some new scoops and he didn't need his past history coming out into light for the whole world to see for being a kidnap child to a junkie who nearly died.

 

The company he worked for agreed to his terms with no problem so long they can make a profit off of his novelty. They didn't need to meet face to face other then that one time of signing a contract that was more benefited to Eren then them, but then again all they cared about was the profit his books sell so in a way it was also in their favor as well. They were generous enough give him a private contract editor to meet with him and explain his next project and then some.

 

Beside his well paying job he created for himself, Eren is content in life meeting with his friends for an occasional coffee breaks and joint dinner at one house to another.

 

It was just that, Eren had been preoccupied more now that he's going out more he noticed that kid more and more and his interest had him searching for him when ever he goes out. Sometime he'll see him at the bakery he likes to go too...the book stores he likes to shop at.... It made him feel like the boy was curious about him, but he never dare to venture close. Eren couldn't make out if he was homeless or not, because making assumption without the facts would prove him wrong in his line of thinking so he asked around.

 

Sure, a few of the shop owner knows who Eren was talking about, but they didn't have much to give him then the fact he digs through their trash when he thinks no one was looking. The kid didn't appear to have any sort of an adult figure. It didn't sit well with Eren, so he would buy extra things he didn't need and leave it for the kid at his usual hide away spot that he would see him in when he was watching him when Eren didn't think he knows he was being watched.

 

After a couple of weeks into his little investigation he even managed to follow him to where he assume it was a place he slept at near the rail road track. At first he thought he was sleeping in an abandon cart, but it wasn't the case when he walked further down to a building that was side to side like a small compartment in between when he took notice of crates and blankets... It was small so he didn't think nothing of it because it had been beside a dumpster hidden.

 

It was only after one late evening did he realize the child live there when one day the child run ram smack right into Eren.... Again.

 

Of course, the boy had been chased that day and Eren covered for him that day... Why Eren did that he wasn't even sure, but he finds himself wanting to do something for him by leaving him things when the child wasn't there.

 

And even when his therapy session went down from two to one, it gave him more time to do what he actually wants to do. Like taking his laptop on the go to write his story, it made his friends suspicious at his strange behavior to actually go outside willingly without Jean dragging him out or Armin and Mikasa luring him out with his sweet tooth.

 

Eren kept his little secret to himself as to why he was being noisy to actually go outside, it's not like he was scared of coming outside it was just that there was nothing out there that really makes him want to go in the first place.

 

So now that he has a reason, he has been questioning his motive ever since he keeps leaving care packages all over the place, hell he was happy he wore a hand me down jacket he had stuffed in his attics and the old pair of shoes he had as a kid and refused to give up. He had like a trunk case of his old clothes back at his place in the attic of clothes some that was never worn because he had gone missing to ever try them on. So when he gets to see his stuff being worn it made him....happy?

 

It was a strange feeling to feel, but he accepted it as it were....for the past couple of months he has thought about taking the kid in and even now....he still did, he just didn't know how to confront the kid to get him to come with him without sounding like a pedophile out for young booty.

 

God knows he isn't like that, but the kid won't know that....

 

It was just that....Eren wonder if he could really give the kid the support he would need....the financial support wasn't an issue because he can take care of himself and a kid all by himself with ease...but he can't buy emotional support and that was the tricky part on his end... He was damaged himself so what could he possibly give to the kid that he had no experience in.

  
Reading it in the text book is not the same as doing it in person.

 

Eren knew that, so he came up with one solid resolved.... He was going to put his foot in it and just go for it heads on like an idiot. He had to do it before the cold winter hit and the kid dies from hypothermia...

 

Fall was over now and the first sign of winter came and that was all it took for Eren to get his head out of his ass and follow through with his conviction before he gets cold feet. He thought about it for months so he knew he was serious if he was going to ask a kid he doesn't know to live with him and give him a better chance at a life that wasn't on the street the kid had potential to be anything he wants to be if someone would reach out and just give the kid a hand like what Erwin and the others did for him.

 

But, did that make him one of those egoistic narcissistic bastard on TV who thinks saving someone was like some privilege....and that the one who was saved have some obligation to do whatever that jackass wanted... Even Eren thought that was bullshit that he rarely watches reality shows.

 

Having said that, he looked into the room he cleared out of all his books to be the future bedroom for the kid.... Once the kid said yes, he'll give the kid the opportunity to decorate his own room with whatever furniture he wants because Eren thought he deserved to be spoiled for a change...

 

“There's no going back now...”

 

All Eren has to do is cease the opportunity....he just didn't think it would be so soon when he checked the weather forecast that the winter storm was coming in earlier then what he was expecting.

 

***

 

Eren paused the frigid air turned his warm breath to a wispy stream of smokes Eren eyes looked into that small little space that was near the rail road track. For the past three and a half months Eren notice a young child hidden in the alley digging in trash or stealing things when no one was looking. At first Eren paid no attention to it because he had be oblivious to it not wanting to see it. But, lately ever since the day that child had ran into him and pick pocketing him he could never get those eyes out from inside his mind. Today was no different as the change of weather was nearing to a single digit...he knew he couldn't keep going home to his warm bed... While a child was outside cold...hungry....sleeping on dirty newspaper with barely enough clothes to keep that child from dying...

 

Shifting his body he was placing his hand at the edge of the brick building, there was a small alley place just between to tightly knitted buildings. Shifting his shoulder a little he manage to squeezed in stepping into the pitch black crease between the two building.

 

The deeper he goes the less light he could make up as he glanced into the tent, he had to kneel down and lift the covers up to look inside. There was a bundle wrapped up in sheets that's fool of tears and hole. Reaching his hand inside he touched the bundle pulling at the sheet that covered the face of a child who didn't respond to him.

 

“Kid? Hey, kid?”

 

Eren crawled in concerned clearly on the male face as he pulled the kid up to have him lay against his body.

 

“Kid?”

 

Eren placed his warm cheek against the cold cheeks of the child and he knew right then and there, he was taking him home. Now.

 

Taking anything he could carry with the boy he left the tent, he'll come back for it when the child was situation and he wasn't in trouble of dying from hypothermia. Eren wrapped his scarf around the boy neck and he put his knitted hat on the boy head while he shed off his brown coat and put the boy in it. Considering the wind was picking up and drifted snow was coming in he was going to have to jog home.

 

“Damn, next time I'll bring the fucking car...”

 

 

He grumbled as he looked down to the boy who breathing and finally shivering. He'll be pissed off if this kid died on him when he had plenty of chances before to take him home. It was a good solid thirty seven minutes before he had the boy inside his home placing the child on his sofa he tilted the kid face to his and notice just how white he really was that he left him covered with all his outer wear to pick up one of the wireless phone he has inside his home.

 

Calling his personal doctor he waited for him to pick up,

 

 

“Eren? What's wrong?”

 

“Marco, I need your help. I have a kid. He's been out in the cold and he's not responding to me.”

 

 

Eren rushed out as he ran his hand through his slightly long hair he knows that panicking isn't good so he went into the bathroom thinking that maybe a warm bath and some fresh clothes would do the kid justice. He was just starting the water when Marco cut him off.

 

“Calm down, first thing first is to get him warm. Do not put him in a hot bath, Eren. That's the wrong thing to do. Don't message their limbs or use heating lamps. Also don't give them any alcohol, but you don't have that in your establishment, but I do know you have a chocolate bar. Give that to him only if he can swallow. Try making him cough to see if it works. Oh and Eren, to warm him up he's going to need to be held. I'm sure your body heat will get him around so remove anything cold or wet on him and put him into something dry. Make sure his head and torso is covered.”

 

Eren turned off the water and looked at the little water that was in it drained away.

 

“Okay, I got it. The spare key is still at it's usual place so just come in. We'll be in my bedroom.”

 

“I'll be there soon. If he has shallow breathing call 911 and tell them it's sever hypothermia he should be treated at the hospital, Eren.”

 

“I think it's mild, but I'll call them if you can't help him.”

 

 

Eren ended the call leaving his bathroom too go to his bedroom that was just down the hallway, once he was inside his room he grabbed one of his turtle neck sweater and a pair of his thick wool socks from the drawer and took it with him back into the living which he quickly strip the kid of his coat and the slightly wet clothes the kid was wearing.

 

Eren eyes widen at what he saw, but considering the kid is still freezing and out cold he worked quickly to get him out of his wet clothes into his warm, yet long baggy ones on the kid before lifting him up and taking him into the bedroom where he had the covers underneath his heavy padding of comforters on his bed with him in it. Eren had the boy up against him providing him what he could until Marco arrived.

 

“He's shivering...That's good.”

 

 

Marco caress the boy covered head one last time,

 

 

“Hnn....is he going to make it?”

 

 

Eren asked keeping the boy tucked under him,

 

 

“He's warming up and his circulation is getting better... Right now he has a very good strong pulse, Eren.”

 

 

Marco looked up to Eren whose eyes were closed and chin rested on top of the boy covered head, he gave a small smile.

 

 

“I'll leave what you need on your dresser okay. Just keep it long enough for those injuries, alright Eren?”

 

“Mn.”

 

 

Eren tried to ignore that, but considering Marco can't be here to administrate it every time it was up to him to do it or risk going to multiple doctor visit with high cost copay...

 

 

“I'll come back in the morning, so sleep tight. Call me if his condition change. Or better yet, call the ambulance.”

 

 

Marco told him as he got off the bed to get his coat,

 

 

“Sure.”

 

“Eren...what are you going to do with that kid... If you don't mind me asking.”

 

 

Eren turned his head to look at him he didn't need to say anything when Marco caught that look of don't ask.

 

“Haah....Alright, Eren. Have it your way.”

 

 

Eren went back to placing his chin on top of the boy head closing his eyes again. Eren was far from falling asleep even as he listen to Marco leaving. Marco should know better he likes to keep his personal business private, beside it's not like the kid himself agree to live with him so even he didn't know the outcome of his relationship with him just yet.

 

 

“....”

 

 

 

***

 

Eren stayed cooped up in bed for three days, when he was sure with the doctor approval of course he bathed the child, changed his sheets and tucked the kid back in bed to cook a meal. Eren was still waiting for the kid to finally wake up. Marco told him any day now, but it's been three days since then.

 

Stirring the soup in a medium pot he left the soup boiling to make a couple of sandwiches as he chopped a few lettuce, tomato and onion he heard a loud thud that had him turning around with a frown.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

 

Eren placed the knife down to rub his wet hands dry on the plain apron he wore stepping out of the kitchen he looked down the hall and into his living room. Nothing seemed out of place until he recall his little guest that was sleeping away in his bed.

 

The light bulb inside his skull lit up as he made haste to get to his bedroom, prying his door open his eyes fell upon his empty bed. It didn't really really surprise him to find him missing, he sort of expected that...

 

 

“...If I were to wake up...in a strange bed...and in a strange room... Wearing strange clothes that weren't mine...Where would I hide...?”

 

 

Eren spoke in a tone that could be heard, he could hear the floor creak and he moved to sit on the bed.

 

 

“What place would feel the safest place to hide I wonder..?”

 

 

Eren leaned forward pulling at his comforter swiftly to look under his bed to catch the startle boy who whacked his head.

 

 

“The closest place that I would always feel safe to hide under would be the bed if I can't reach the closet...So good afternoon, my sleeping prince I hope you're feeling better, I have lunch ready if your hungry.”

 

 

Eren spoke calmly as he offered a warm smile when he pushed some of his long hair out of his face. The boy looked terrified of him that made Eren feel bad when he checked him out.

 

 

“I know your terrified. And I know I probably scared you for doing that...but, I want to tell you you're safe. It's okay. When you're ready you can join me I'm just down the hall, or I'll come back in a minute with your meal so you can eat it on the bed...or under the bed...which ever you prefer.”

 

 

The child never made a move to come out, so Eren took it as his lost when he got up off the bed to leave the bedroom. He was back momentarily to drop a tray under the bed because the kid didn't make a move to leave.

 

 

“Here...I figure what I'm having for a sandwich won't be what you want so I made the classic tomato soup and grill cheese sandwiches for you... If you want more then let me know and I'll give you seconds.”

 

Eren sat their kneeling peeking under his bed toward a child who looked like a stray cat frizzing out his black fur.

 

“Alright, I'll be back in a while...”

 

Eren made his way to the door to hear the tray rattling as it scooted under neath the bed, it brought a small smile to his lips. At less the kid was honest in the fact he's hungry....he was just glad the kid is eating when he left the door slightly open to go have his own meal at the dinner table.

 

***

 

Levi woke up warm, in fact he woke up more then just warm when he was staring up to a ceiling that he turned his head this way and that way quickly making himself sick at the rapid motion he did. Groaning silently he rolled on to his belly trying to get out of this warm cocoon he found himself into to only get tangled up in the sheet and clumsy falling out of the bed. The smell of something cooking had his stomach growling, but his panic fight or flight response had him crawling underneath the bed, some of the sheets following his wrapped leg which he tried to kick off. The sound of footstep had him tensed up when he saw barefoot padded across the carpet floor.

 

When he spoke Levi chapped nails dug into the carpet as he shake at the shocking situation he found himself in. It was the voice of his Angel speaking to him that when he felt the slight dip in the bed he was pressing himself up against the wall when the comforter was moved to reveal his Angel face.

 

 

Levi looked at him with an open mouth his eyes wide and panicky, he couldn't find it in himself to speak back.

 

It was a few moments later before Angel left him to come back a couple of minutes later with a tray full of soups and sandwiches that was pushed just outside of the bed. When Angel left he pulled the tray towards him making the dishes rattle. Levi picked up the neatly cut triangle shape cheese sandwich and dipped into the soup using it to scoop up the thick soup into his mouth as he gobbled it down. He used his hands to scoop more of the delicious soup into his mouth as he slightly choke on the sammies.

 

It was so good the soup was nicely tempered to keep it from being scolding hot, it was nicely warm for his mouth that he didn't need to stop and wait for it to cool off when he can just keep going. When said and done he licked his hand, and cleaned his bowl before licking his face trying to catch the remain of the soup and crumbs he had on his face.

 

Once he was full he found himself sleeping next to the empty tray.

 

Eren found him an hour later that he easily pulled him out of the bed to have him back in bed under the cover.

 

“...Heh, cute kid..”

 

Eren murmur as he licked the pad of his thumb to clean away a caked red sauce that could only be the tomato soup from under the boy chin. As for the dishes that was left under the bed he took it with him on his way out.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Hic....hic...nn....”

 

 

Eren woke up to the sound of crying follow by something warm and wet he didn't register until after his lashes flutter open...

 

“Hn?”

 

Eren lifted his hand to touch the kid face who shook or possibly flinched away from his touch,

 

“Kid?”

 

Eren turned around to tap his night stand lamp on with a touch of his finger before he turned back around to look at the kid who had wide eyes that glisten with tears. It was a moment later until he could register why the kid was up...and crying...

 

After living with the kid for more then a couple of days after the kid had first waken up from his sudden close call to death's door. Eren grew use to the silent communication he had with the kid who was more expressive then any actor he has ever seen in movies or drama series.

 

“....You...had an accident again, huh. It's okay. Don't cry. I'm not mad.”

 

He cooed as he got up ignoring the wet feel his hand just smacked into when he position himself up into a sitting position...

 

“.....It's okay, we'll just get clean up....Come here.”

 

 

Eren pulled the child on to his lap kicking the blankets off them so he could stand up with him in his arms.

 

Levi looked down ashamed, but his Angel...Eren...just kissed his forehead and merely cleaned them both up with bubble bath he likes to play with. In fact living with him...was like something he never had before and he had nothing, but good feels about him..

 

They ate until he was full, watched movie, ate junk food despite him dropping half the ice cream Levi never had before on the sofa which Eren just cleaned up wordlessly. Eren never once got mad or raised his voice and even when he caught him working Eren would stop to play with him, but even then Eren would stay up all night typing away on his laptop until Levi kept getting up to go to him to get him to go to bed and sleep beside him that Eren just stayed in bed with him to keep the kid from getting up repeatedly in the middle of the night. If Eren couldn't work on his laptop he got his tablet to peck away to keep on schedule when Levi gets distracted from watching something called the survey crop rangers.

 

 

“.....Uh...”

 

Eren smoothed Levi long hair back tilting his head up to look at him,

 

 

“What is it, Honey? Sleepy? You're not still upset about that are you?”

 

Levi looked down and Eren let him so he could finished applying the ointments on the kid cuts on his freshly bathe skin he scrubbed cleaned. Even though he gave the kid a bath since he didn't know how to scrub himself clean Eren kept his sleeves down getting it wet when he scrubbed his legs or toes. Every now and then he'll graze his fingers on the cigarette burn on Levi body. The old lash mark that looked like belt whip on the kids back didn't need any attending too since it was healed a long time ago. Even the cigarette burn were old. It was only the minor cuts that had Eren treating it and placing a band-aid over it to keep the kid from scratching it when it turned to scabs the child had the habit of picking at it.

 

Levi pushed at Eren hands and in turn Eren grasp those hands placing kisses to those fingers which he was glad he got the chance to clip those dirty uneven nails the other day.

 

“I told you it was fine. Really it is, I promise you. How about this....how about we go out and get you a hair cut? I bet you'll look handsome with short hair.”

 

Levi fingers tighten to squeeze Eren hands just as he look up to Eren sparkling eyes, Levi shook his head to tell him no as if to reject the hairstyle, but he was truly rejecting to go outside in fear he couldn't come back here.

 

“D...d-don't...w-wanna g-go...I...I w-wanna...s-s-stay h-here...w-w-with y-you...”

 

Eren lips parted in a tiny little o the second he spoke to him....

 

This was the first time the kid actually spoke to him that he felt happy he accomplished one of his goal with a silent cheer.

 

Never mind the slur or the stutter that indicate the child may have some speech difficulty, but Eren wonder if it was because he hasn't spoken in a while or if it was a condition.

 

Either way Eren was going to have to read up on that when he's out shopping to get the kid some new clothes with that hair cut.

 

 

“Let me guess.... Do you think....you won't be able to come back here if you go outside?”

 

 

Eren asked keeping eye contact with the kid who tried to look away from him, with gentle encouragement on Eren part he tilted the kid chin up to keep the kid eyes on him.

 

It was a while before the kid agree to his unspoken fear with a nod.

 

 

“Oh, baby. This is your home. Your house to come back to at any time you want. We'll come back together. I promise you. I haven't broken a single promise to you yet, have I? I'll bring you back, but it's time we get some fresh air the weather will be good for once and we can get you a couple of things while we're out.”

 

 

Levi looked distrusting, but Eren merely cupped his face to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. Eren read somewhere that it was needed to touch or show affection to a child to get them to understand in some parenting book he read on ebook.

 

 

“Since you're talking....could I have your name? What's your name, Sweet pea?”

 

 

Eren manage to put a shirt over the child head who kicked his stomach a little which he ignored once the kid could see him again meanwhile Eren waited patiently for the child to answer him.

 

 

“....L-l....Le..vi...”

 

 

A pinkish hues spread across the child cheeks which Eren thought was completely cute on him at that moment.

 

“Levi.”

 

 

Eren repeated the name with a smile that lit his face that practically blinded Levi since he was looking at it directly heads on.

 

 

“It's finally nice to meet you, Levi.”

 

 

Eren had just accomplished his second goal to get the kid name on the same night he spoke and part of Eren wanted to say hallelujah...to be able to get Levi's name after five days of being with him was like the greatest feast ever beside his debut as a ghost writer for being the best seller romance novelist since '07.

 

With Levi cleaned and the soil sheets and clothes Levi had been wearing were in the washer, Eren took care of putting on new sheets, pillow cases, and comforters on the bed. As soon as the bed was made he easily picked Levi up to get him back in bed and under the sheets. The only reason why he picked Levi up was because his bed was too high for Levi to climb in it by himself without the risk of falling backward if the comforter gave way to his weight and drop him.

 

“There...now get some sleep, Levi. I'm just going to take a shower, but I'll be right back.”

 

Levi kept his eyes on him even when Eren turned off the light to tap on the night stand lamp twice to make it a eerie glow. Eren wouldn't let him be in the dark completely without some light just in case he climbed down the bed to go find him. It was like Eren just knew how to make precautions steps like some parents would do for a child.

 

Taking a long sleeve shirt, drawers, and some set of long set yoga pants he returned to the bathroom. Setting his clothes on top of the toilet closed seat he made quick work to wash the tub clean before he turned on the shower head making the water steamy to his liking. Once everything was ready for him did he strip out of his slightly wet clothes which he ditch into a small corner. Eren stayed in the shower for a good fifteen to possibly half an hour when he heard the bathroom door open.

 

Seconds later small footsteps slapping lightly against the tile floor before the foggy glass door was slide back to reveal a disheveled hair Levi looking up at him. Eren body was slanted and his arms were crossed to hide his arms and wrist.

 

“Ere...”

 

Eren gave a soft huff like laugh calling him cute as he turned to block Levi view when he shut the water off he stepped out into the tile floor and pulled a towel off the rack to wrap a towel around his waist.

 

“Go back to the room, Levi. I'll be there in a minute.”

 

Levi small hands grabbed his towel and Eren looked confused as to why the kid wouldn't leave. As much as Eren wanted to hide his arm he crouch down to Levi level to look him in the eye.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

Eren asked, the kid was being strange.

 

Levi didn't say anything and after a few silent moment he just shook his head and turned to leave going back to the bedroom. Eren just stared after him even more confused then he had a few seconds ago.

 

“Strange Kid...”

 

Eren dried off and got dress into his clean clothes, once that was accomplish he cleaned his tub again for the third time that night. Eren picked up his soil clothes carrying it to the washer tossing it inside he merely started the washer.

 

Minutes later he returned to his bedroom to see Levi sitting on the floor who looked up to his arrival.

 

 

“Come on, let's go to bed.”

 

Eren told him as he reached his hands out, Levi took it willingly as he was picked up smoothly into Eren arms who carried him back into bed and this time with Eren whose warmth made the cold draft go away.

 

Eren found it was easier to put Levi back to sleep when he has Levi up against him, all Eren had to do was drape an arm over his thin waist murmuring some words to get him to go back to sleep.

 

It was quiet the rest of the night and even during the morning they slept in late until banging noises at the front had the kid flying out of Eren arms who instinctively reached out to hold Levi back into him from flying out the bed like boomerang....

 

 

“Calm down...calm down...I know...I know....it freaked you out...It's just...Jean...fucking Jean...”

 

Eren swore grumbling with a frown at the continuous banging noises at his door. He forgot all about that loud mouth horsed face man...but, Eren should have known that Jean would be coming over soon when Eren changed his pattern back to staying at home again. God only knows what Jean lover had sprouted out to that impulsive man when Eren took in a child under his roof.....

 

“E-e...E-ere..”

 

The panic sound in Levi voice gave Eren all he needed to give a complaining moan before he sat up abruptly to glare at the door menacingly. Eren covered the child ears when Jean started shouting and in turn Eren match his loud mouth shouted loudly.

 

 

“JEAN! SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP BANGING ON MY FRONT DOOR. USE THE DAMN KEY YOU INCONSIDERATE JACKASS!”

 

 

Eren didn't appreciate Jean being an ass when he knows damn well where his spare key was under the flower pot that rested on top of a small little table just inches away from his front door. The banging did stop and shortly after he heard the front door open then slammed to indicate it was closed. Eren got out of bed himself to cut Jean off from coming up to his bedroom.

 

Eren was not one for yelling, but sometime in those rare moments....Jean can just be so.... so....overbearingly annoying when that man doesn't use his freaking brain... It was like the organ is just sitting their like a box of rocks or it was just non-existence in that thick skull of his.

 

Jean came into Eren line of sight in seconds and guessing by the abrupt stop to Jean advancing steps he raised up his arms as if by the look on Eren face that said he was going to knock him into a new Wednesday.

 

“Jean, you better have a good fucking reason why you're banging on my door like the god damn police. It's one thing for Erwin to do it, but it's another when you're being an ass to wake me up for no apparent reason.”

 

 

“Actually I do. What's this about you taking in a kid. I thought Marco was cheating on me with his late night visit, but in fact he was at your place taking care of a kid off business hour. What the hell is that all about?”

 

 

Eren gaze narrowed arm folded,

 

 

“What I do and who I let into my house is none of your damn business. Unlike you he lives here, you're just a guest I allowed to come in. Don't make me revoke that privilege to you.”

 

“Why are you do damn persistent about this? You don't even know how to take care of a child.”

 

“I'm learning and if that kid wants to stay here, No.. If Levi wants to be here with me then he's staying! No ifs, what's or buts about this. So drop it.”

 

“Damn it, Eren. Didn't you just pick up a homeless kid off the street? Do you know what a pain in the ass the system can be if he's reported missing? Or a run away? Then what?”

 

“He's not going back and if I have to fight with the system or disappear off the radar then that's what I'll do. He's not going back, period. He had a damn good reason why he left in the first damn place and it wasn't because they provided the necessity for the child to use the government check if you get my drift.”

 

 

With all their arguing and possibly loud speaking they didn't hear Levi walked in on them until Eren looked down and behind him to see the child grasping at the edge of his shirt that the anger he felt drained away immediately.

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren cooed gently, but Jean back step as he pointed a finger to that kid.

 

“What the fuck? Isn't he that brat that stole your wallet!? What the hell is he doing in here?”

 

Levi flinched and Eren glared daggers at him,

 

“Stop yelling!”

 

Eren shouted back,

 

“You're yelling too!”

 

“It's my house!

 

Eren retorted back as he picked Levi up under his arm pit to have him held up by his waistline,

 

“Look, I'm not going to fight you on this. I had plenty of time to think about it so you are either with me or against me. And if you're against me then show your way out the door and drop my key on the hallway stand. So what is it going to be, Jean.”

 

Jean narrowed his hazel gaze on him Eren gaze held steadily strong those same eyes he hasn't seen in a long long time. It held a scary conviction in those determine gaze that he knew it was pointless once Eren set his whole being into. Eren never believed in doing things halfway or halfheartedly so Jean knew where this was going to go.

 

 

“Hah...Fine...fine, whatever, but I say that brat is going to be more trouble then he's worth one day.”

 

“His name is Levi. Not brat and no he is not. He's worth it.”

 

 

Eren replied as he smiled toward Levi who looked at him with concern eyes,

 

 

“Now then, Levi and I are going shopping you're free to come if you don't harass him.”

 

 

Eren added as he moved to leave Jean in the hallway, but he glanced over his shoulder to make a pointed look to Jean that told him to drop that wallet incident already or get lost before taking Levi back into his room.

  
Jean folded his arm pissed at this, but when he took his gaze off Eren he looked at the cold eyes of the child that glared gun barrels at him that he step back with wide eyes. The kid eyes looked black from where he was standing, but he had been positive it had been silver or something...

 

 

“Shit....what did you get yourself into now, Eren...you brought the devil into your home..”

 

 

***

 

 

Eren eyes lit up when he stroke his hand through Levi clean new hair cut.

 

 

“You look so handsome, Levi. Who would have thought the military undercut looks so good on you.”

 

“Eh.”

 

 

Eren just stroke his hair more, before he looked at the beautician,

 

 

“It looks great, Levi looks happy with it.”

 

 

Eren told her as he pulled out two fifty dollar bills and handed it over,

 

 

“Keep the change. Come on, Levi.”

 

 

Eren picked him up to set it him down on the tile floor to look up to Jean scowling face,

 

 

“So now he get's a hair cut? What's the deal? You already got him some new clothes and you got me carrying this big ass gorilla on my back.”

 

 

Eren sigh touching his forehead fed up with him and his complaining attitude it was like Jean was the child and Levi was the adult considering Levi was so calm and well behaved unlike Jean.

 

 

“....Jean, what is wrong with you? You've been picking a fight with him ever since we left toys r us. Can't you stop picking a fight with him already.”

 

“But, Eren-”

 

“Don't 'but' me, you either stop this now, or go to Marco and play doctor and nurse.”

 

Levi looked up to Eren at the word play, that he pulled on Eren coat who looked down at him.

 

 

“Eren, this brat been mean mugging me ever since we left the damn house. He's so damn clingy to you.”

 

“Perhaps I'm just well liked with kids then you are. I wouldn't cling on you either if all you do is yell and swear.”

 

 

Eren replied taking hold of Levi hands in one hand and a bag in the other.

 

 

“We'll drop the stuff off in my car so come on. Beside that Gorilla looks good on you. You match the ugly angry look he has on his face.”

 

 

Eren commented that had Jean retorted back with some smart-ass comment that Eren ignored with grace.

 

Levi on the other hand still wanted to play whatever game Eren had just say...but, he couldn't exactly voice it with loud mouth still glaring at him which he returned one with an icy one of his own that told him to stay away from his angel. Eren was all his and Jean could literally see the dark force field the kid was emitting to him each time they made eye contact. Damn Brat.

 

 

“Eren?”

 

Eren flinched internally at the brass voice that called his name and thought of two things....either ignore it and keep going or acknowledge the voice that called him out.

 

“Eren Jaeger, I know you can hear me.”

 

Eren shifted his gaze toward a set of blue eyes that zoned on him like a great white shark that smelled blood in the water...

 

'Damn Erwin...Why the hell is he here...'

 

Eren thought as he looked up to the handsome man coming toward him like a tank on legs instead of revolving wheels...

 

“Hi, Erwin. Are you with, Hanji today? You're not in uniform or a suit...”

 

Erwin calculating blue eyes fell on the child who tucked himself behind Eren long legs, and Erwin glanced back up to Eren face who raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, I am. But, we were going to drop by at your place. Hanji told me you skipped therapy this week. Why is that, Eren?”

 

Eren gave an inner sigh he honestly didn't want to think about why he haven't showed up he had his reason why he skipped out,

 

“I found myself not wanting to go to therapy every single week. It's cutting into my time of work and I've been busy.”

 

Eren stance took a defense posture as he looked at Erwin he didn't like being question and he sure as hell didn't like people butting into his damn life. Jean was already doing a fine job at pissing him off about this matter.

 

Erwin saw Eren body language and instantly backed off with an easy smile that told Eren to calm down.

 

“Is that so? I hope your schedule clears up soon, who's the kid? I never seen him before.”

 

Erwin stepped forward to crouch down to offer a hand shake,

 

“Hi, I'm Erwin Smith, I'm Eren's friend.”

 

He said with a charming smile flashing his perfect straight white teeth, Levi merely gave him a blank stare and ignored the out stretch hand.

 

“He's shy and we're about to go home. It's dinner time and he hasn't eaten yet, so we'll catch up another time. I'll call Hanji later.”

 

Eren told him as he gave a light tug to Levi hand,

 

“Come on, Sweet Pea. Let's go, home.”

 

Erwin got to his feet to look at Eren who was still defensive,

 

“Don't you want to say hi to the twins right quick?”

 

“Sorry, can't. I'll call them later, yeah?”

 

Eren told him as Levi followed along with him giving Erwin a weary glance before he disregard him, Jean stayed back for a moment to make small talk and to answer a few question Erwin seemed to want to know before Jean was jogging back to the main group covering up the rear end with the overly large stuffed gorilla on his back.

 

 

***

 

“Hehehe...Levi you got food all over your face.”

 

Eren grinned as he tried to wipe some of the corn bread crumb off the child face who leaned back making a face that swatted his hand as he dug into his spaghetti with his hand to eat some of the amazingly hot meal with lots of cheese on it.

 

“He's eating like a total slob, Eren. Use the fork, brat.”

 

Jean told him pointing his own fork near the child face who snarled at him,

 

“Oh, leave him alone this is cute.”

 

Eren told him as he took a snapshot of this on his camera phone,

 

“Levi look over here, cutie. Say cheese~”

 

Levi stared blankly at him holding on to one corn bread in one hand and spaghetti sauce noodle in the other. The image was just down right hilarious and cute at the same time that Eren took a couple more for memory sake.

 

“Eren. Seriously tell him to use a fork. He listen to you.”

 

“He's half way done anyway...”

 

“Eren!”

 

“Alright already, shut up.”

 

Eren put his phone down to lean over the table to get his own hands dirty, Levi actually fought him a little bit when he tried to put his noodles back into the bowl so he could replace it with a fork.

 

“Levi just use the fork, here...hold it like...this...no...like this..”

 

He said re-correcting the hold of it when Levi held on to it in a manner of stabbing stabbing it like one would use a straw into a juice box.

 

“Now scoop some of it up, Le-”

 

Levi stabbed into it with force that the plastic bowl almost cracked, the bowl was being slide across the table that Eren caught it before it could fall off the dinning table.

 

“Heheh, Levi no. Don't stab the spaghetti.”

 

Levi stabbed at it now that it wasn't moving that had Eren to push it back to center.

 

“Gah, Levi... Wait, Levi. Stop.”

 

The kid stabbed it again repeatedly when none of the noodle stuck on the silver thing that he gave up entirely when he dropped the utensil to use his hands instead which Eren blocked him from dipping his hand back into the bowl to pick up the fork again to show him how to use it properly.

 

“Like this, just twirl it and scoop it up.”

 

“He has the manners of a barbarian...”

 

Jean concluded, that comment had Levi threw his spaghetti sauce covered corn bread on to the man face with precise accuracy. Eren peeked over at him hiding the inner laugh that was threatening to show on his shock expression... Seeing a lone spaghetti noodle that had been on the corn bread drip down Jean nose falling into his cup of drink with a plop.

 

“Hahahaha!”

 

“Not....fucking....funny..”

 

“Ahahaha!! Oh my god, a direct pitch. I could use that in my novel.”

 

“Don't you dare write about this in those trashy novel.”

 

“I'm using it. Excellent pitch, Levi.”

 

Levi looked up to him at the encouragement as he took the fork and let Eren rearranged his finger to help him use this so called 'fork'...

 

“Not excellent. Bad brat. Bad stupid brat.”

 

“Don't call him stupid, or a brat. Here's a napkin.”

 

Eren tossed some napkin to Jean who wiped at his face and dust some of the corn bread off him it was worth getting food thrown at him if it got Eren to laugh. With the rest of the meal time it was mostly a riot, but Jean ended up baby sitting for a little while to keep the kid busy while Eren cleaned up. Jean ended up watching some show called Sally Bollywood two episode in and Eren came into the living room announcing bath time holding up Levi new pajamas in his hands. Levi was still stuck on the mystery kid show with much favor as the last one he remember it being called the survey crop rangers. Removing the kid was impossible, but it gave him plenty of time to turn off the running bath water and change a load in the washer machine.

 

When he returned and before another episode could be played he turned off the TV with the remote. Jean scooped the kid up like a sack of potato who kicked and frail his thin arms until he literally tossed the kid into Eren awaiting arms.

 

“Night, Jean. Don't come over tomorrow.”

 

“Will see. Bye, Eren. Bye Brat.”

 

“His name is Levi.”

 

“His name is Brat.”

 

Jean counter as he skittish away from Eren kicks, once the two were alone Eren went to conclude his duty in bathing the kid, but he also took the time to show him how to wash by scrubbing his toes and making his way up his body to his arm. Once again Eren long sleeve shirt got wet since he refused to roll it up his arms to prevent it from getting wet.

 

“Levi, stop putting bubble suds in my hair...”

 

Levi was obviously having too much fun not too.

 

“E-ere.”

 

“It's Eren. E-Ren...”

 

“Er..e..”

 

“Almost, say E-ren..”

 

“Ere...”

 

It took a few more tries, but Eren finally got him to say his name properly after the seventh try.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren stroke his hair back kissing his forehead,

 

“Good job, Levi. You got it.”

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren concluded that if he can get Levi to talk more his speech pattern will improve greatly over time, he could do this if he had enough patient for it and he sure he has it since Eren thought it was cute how Levi focus on his vowel his face would scrunched up as he tried his best to do it.

 

“Now can you say your name? Say, Le-vi.”

 

“L-levi..”

 

“Le..vi.”

 

“Leevi.”

 

Eren scoop up some fading bubbles on his finger tip and wipe it on Levi nose that pop slowly from a fading rounded bubble..

 

“Le-vi.”

 

 

Levi glanced at the bubble on his nose before Levi grabbed Eren arm pulling himself up from the warm bath water to stand and grasp hold of the few remaning bubbles to which he had to scrape for in his hands to put it on Eren cheeks.

 

“Leevi...”

 

“Mn, Levi Levi Levi.”

 

Eren repeated as he shook some of the bubbles off his face before he reached behind him to grab the terry bath towel to wrap Levi in it and pulled him out of the tub getting some water on him and on the bath rug as he set Levi down on the second bath mat to dry him down.

 

“Levi.”

 

Eren looked up and praised him,

 

“Good job, Levi. Can you say it again?”

 

 

Levi stared at him before a minute goes by to repeat what he had said previously.

 

 

“Levi.”

 

“Excellent. See I knew you could do it. Good job.”

 

Eren told him giving him a big hug in praise, Levi soaked it up like a sponge as he wrapped his thin arms around Eren's neck. Levi wore a small smile this was definitely a lot nicer then what he thought it would be.

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren tilted his head up and lean back to look at him,

 

“Hm?”

 

“Eren.”

 

Eren gave him a questioning look,

 

“What is it, Levi?”

 

“Eren.”

 

Levi just liked saying his name so he repeated it a few more times it was a few seconds later did Eren understand why he kept calling his name.

 

“Silly, kid, but that just makes you even cuter..”

 

Eren grinned as he got Levi in his fitted underwear and socks, Eren even played with him when he tried to escape from him trying to put on his pajamas.

 

“Oh, no you don't. Get in these pj's...”

 

Levi gave an abrupt laughed when Eren started to tickle him that his knees buck and Eren caught him before he can hit his head on the glass shell case he got in his bathroom to hold his extra towels and wash cloth with a vase and a few plants on the first two shelves.

 

It was fun, Eren liked hearing the kid laugh as he manage to get his arms in his shirt and his fitted cotton bottom pants on his legs. Scooping him up and over his shoulder he took him to his room since he haven't got the chance to buy Levi bed just yet or his matching bedroom set that goes with that bed. He still planned on letting Levi pick it out on the internet, but since he was small he assume it was okay if they shared a bed until his next pay from the book he was selling.

 

“Good night, Levi. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite.”

 

He teased him while he made sure he was tucked in and he was actually sleeping for a change, Eren stayed with him for another half an hour before he stood up to take a shower himself and went to work. Levi never woke up tuckered out from his massive day of going out and actually go shopping picking out things he wanted and Eren never batted an eyelash when he tossed it into the cart and paid for it.

 

Eren checked in on him for the last time before he went into the kitchen to brew him some coffee and taking it to his work office to get some much needed work to be done that took all night into the wee hour in the morning.

 

 

 


End file.
